<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cost of Freedom by BlackNerdyandQuirky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599569">The Cost of Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNerdyandQuirky/pseuds/BlackNerdyandQuirky'>BlackNerdyandQuirky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Relationship(s), Titans, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNerdyandQuirky/pseuds/BlackNerdyandQuirky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom isn't free. Everything comes at a cost. Nevaeh Van Kaufmann learns that the hard way while trying to escape the mundane confines as young woman of nobility with in the walls of Paradis. She yearns for freedom beyond her family name, her status, her gender and the Great Walls themselves. What price is she willing to pay for her own freedom and that of humanity?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman &amp; black original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic in a number of years and I am still currently rewatching AOT. I haven't seen season 4 yet and Do not read the manga. I'd appreciate no spoilers or questions for any events after Historia's coronation. I will let you all know when I have caught up in the story! </p>
<p>thank you and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p>
<p>Year 845<br/>Outside Wall Sina  </p>
<p>Birds fly through the beautiful spring day, the wind gently blows through the trees as horse hooves hit the uneven ground. A beautiful black mare seems to fly through the forest with its rider giggling with joy. The rider was a girl, about 16 years old. Her hair was as black as the midnight sky, curls as well crafted as any spiral staircase, laying to about her mid back, flowing as freely in the wind as she. Her eyes were that of amber, glowing as bright as any gem, gleaming with joy. Her skin was as if it was kissed by the sun itself, warm and glowing. Her red dress was covered in dirt and mud, as well as her cheeks but she cared not. She felt as free as the birds that flew above her, and who had time to care about a little dirt on her garments? <br/>But she alas knew that her little adventure had to come to an end as she approached the end of the forest. A heavy sigh left her soft pink lips as she had her horse yield as they got to the end of the line. </p>
<p>“Yeld Iris.” She gently commanded the mare who gave a light sound before coming to a halt. She got off the horse for a moment, smiling as she took out a canister of water and offered it to the horse who happily drank it. <br/>	“Good Girl Iris. You went so fast in there, I think that was a new record.” She praised as she petted the tired mare, who neyed happily. Looking up at the sun in the sky, she realized it was about noon. <br/>	“Oh shit! Mother is going to have a fit if I’m late for my lessons again.” In her new found panic, she mounted her horse once more and headed off. </p>
<p>After about 30 minutes or so, she approached a wall that sat about 50 meters tall. She approached the iron gate in front of the part of the wall, smiling at the men in military uniforms that had roses on their backs, chest and shoulders. She waved at one man who was in his forties and clearly intoxicated. </p>
<p>“Good day Captain Wagner!” She called out waving. The man straightened himself out and smiled with a perverted grin. </p>
<p>“Good day Lady Kaufmann! Y-y *hiccup* You’re early on your return today. I wasn’t expecting you until sunset.” The older man said to her in an almost flirtatious tone. </p>
<p>“I originally was but I forgot my tutor was coming today and If I’m late, you won't be seeing me for a while captain.” she told him. </p>
<p>“Well we can't have that, now can we.” He took a swig from his flask. <br/>	“OPEN THE GATE!” He ordered the men beside him, who opened the inner iron gate that blocked her previously. Once the gate was open enough, she commanded her horse to hurry on, waving to the men. </p>
<p>“Thank you!” She called out as she rushed past them headed through Ehrmich district. As she raced through the city, she waved and smiled at the townsfolk who were all too familiar with the young girl and her horse rushing through. She did this quite often enough that her noble mare knew where to go for short cuts. Once to the other gate she waved to the Garrison men who were supposed to be guarding it and they let her inside to the inner gate of Wall Sina towards the capitol, but she wasn’t going that far. Not today.</p>
<p> 	Within about 15 minutes she arrived at a large plot of land near a lake. A large house sat in the center of the property, around it in the distance a few smaller houses and a horse stable. She headed towards the stable. Once there she saw the stable boy who was about 13, short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his skin was flushed from the hot sun. </p>
<p>“Lady Nevaeh.. You’re back early.” The boy said to her, taking Iris and leading her to her stable. </p>
<p>“I know William, I forgot Mrs. Zachary was coming today.” Nevaeh groaned as she remembered her clothes were a mess. <br/>“Is Daphne in her quarters, I need to get one of my backup dresses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She should be, she was gathering laundry in the servant houses.” William told her as Nevaeh headed off to the house on the back left. She hurried in, knowing it would be open and rushed to the back room on the second floor. She knocked on the door until a young woman, about 19 opened the door. She was taller than Nevaeh, fair skin that was as perfect as a marble statue, her hair was put up in a maid’s cap but it was as red as a sunset and her eyes were a green as bright as the rolling hills. She took one look at the younger girl in front of her and signed. </p>
<p>“You are lucky I washed and dried it first yesterday.” She stepped aside and let Nevaeh into her room. </p>
<p>“Thank you Daphne! I owe you one.” Nevaeh said as she rushed to take off the dirty dress she was in and put on a dark blue one that was of a similar fit. </p>
<p>“Don’t you worry, I’ll just add it to the list I’ve had since you were 5.” Daphne teased her as she got Nevaeh a warm, wet rag to wash the dirt on her face. </p>
<p>“How about I have my brother take you out into the interior for a night of wine and dancing?” Nevaeh teased back as Daphne wiped the smudges off her face. Daphne blushed softly. </p>
<p>“Oh stop that… besides I’m very busy and he is going to Wall Maria soon.” She huffed at Nevaeh as she finished cleaning her up. </p>
<p>“Oh papa did say yes to him going? The bastard, I told him to tell me so that I can ask to come with.” Nevaeh sighed as she checked herself in the mirror. </p>
<p>“He only found out after you left this morning.” Daphne said in a matter-of-fact tone. Nevaeh rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Always his greatest defender. I swear it's like you two are married already.” Nevaeh smirked as she headed towards the door. </p>
<p>“And we never will be… great shame for the eldest son to marry the family maid.” Daphne sighed. <br/>	“I’ll tell your mother you were teaching me how to read again and we ran over time.”</p>
<p>“See, it's stuff like that will make you an amazing sister in law.” Nevaeh winked as she raced out. </p>
<p>“Oh Nevaeh!” Daphne scolded as the younger girl ran out the house. <br/>“Typical of a Van Kaufmann… nothing but trouble.” Daphne mumbled to herself before returning to her chores. </p>
<p>Nevaeh hurried over to the main house in the center of the property, she waved at the servants attending to the flowers outside and headed inside. She took a deep breath and slowly entered the house.  An older gentleman was standing there, he was almost 60 in a well kept butler suit. He had a well kept  white beard and a gently receding white hair. His blue eyes looked at the young girl and shook his head. </p>
<p>“You’re 5 minutes late Lady Nevaeh.” The older man told her with a raised brow. </p>
<p>“I know I know Mr. Nickolas.. But Daphne is doing so well with her studies, I almost forgot about mine.” Nevaeh said as she headed up the stairs to the study. Once at the large dark wooden door, she turned the brass knob and opened it. Inside was an older version of Nevaeh but her dark hair was full of silver strands and her eyes were hazel, she wore a well tailored lavender dress that stopped at her ankles, it was her mother. She stood next to a woman who was about 15 years older than her. She wore dark trousers and an off white blouse that went up to her chin. </p>
<p>“Young lady you are late! Very unbecoming of a young woman of nobility.” The woman scolded. Nevaeh sighed softly. </p>
<p>“My apologies Mrs. Zachary… I was helping a fellow lady with learning to read and the time was lost to me. I will do my best to make sure it never happens again.” Nevaeh said with a kind smile. Her mother looked at her daughter as she made her leave. <br/>“And your dress? You were wearing red at breakfast?” Her mother inquired, causing Nevaeh to lie on the spot as she forgot about the dress change. </p>
<p>“Spilt tea on it… Luckily Daphne had this in the basket already clean and dried.” She said confidently. </p>
<p>“Do remember to mind your time Nevaeh. Especially on your lesson days.” Her mother told her, pulling a loose twig from her curls as she left the room. An indication of her mother knowing her daughter was lying. </p>
<p>“Yes mother.” Nevaeh said soft before she took a seat at the desk in front of a board. </p>
<p>“Now that you are finally here… let us begin.” Mrs. Zachary scoffed as she began a lesson on mathematics, Nevaeh’s worst subject.  </p>
<p>After what felt like years of torture, Mrs. Zachary wrapped up her lessons with Nevaeh. Nevaeh had practically stopped listening half way through as she always did. She didn’t like sitting still for too long. Mrs. Zachary eyed the young girl. </p>
<p>“That is all for you today. Send in your brother Benjamin.” She told her. Nevaeh jumped up out her chair so quickly and hurried out the room to down the hall. Nevaeh knocked on the door and opened it to find a boy about 12 years old sketching on a canvas. He was a bit darker than Nevaeh with the same black curly hair that stopped at his chin. He had dark brown eyes that were on full display with round glasses.   </p>
<p>“Hey Benjamin, its your turn for torture.” Nevaeh joked causing Benjamin to laugh.  </p>
<p>“Damn, I was hoping you would’ve gotten extra time since you were late again.” He teased wiping his hands. Nevaeh rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh haha, but the old goat probably realized I wasn’t paying attention anymore.” Nevaeh shrugged her shoulders as she let her younger brother out of his room. <br/>	“Hey you’ve seen Sven?”</p>
<p>“Last I saw him he was in Papa’s office going over his trip to Wall Maria.” Benjamin told her as he headed to the study. </p>
<p>The Kaufmann family was a small lower ranked noble family inside the Great Walls. Her mother Ophelia is the only living child of Duke Sebastian Van Kaufmann the fourth. She married her father, a wealthy merchant named Joseph Rosewood who took his wife’s family name after they were married. Together they had eight children, living on the Kaufmann estate just a half a day’s trip from the capitol.  </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Nevaeh hurried to the other side of the house and down the large staircase that led to the east wing. She approached a large and heavy mahogany door. She used the door knocker and waited, bouncing on her heels. The door opened only to have Mr. Nikolas greeting her. </p>
<p>“Ah Lady Nevaeh, I assume your lessons are completed?” The older man asked.</p>
<p>“They are Mr. Nikolas, are my father and brother inside?” She asked him, trying to see behind him. </p>
<p>“They are, but I’m not sure if this is business a lady should associate herself with.” He told her blocking her view. Nevaeh rolled her eyes and scoffed. </p>
<p>“You and I both know, I am no mere lady.” Nevaeh told him. A deep but young voice came from within the room. </p>
<p>“It’s alright Mr. Nikolas, you can let my sister in.”  The voice said gently. Mr. Nikolas sighed and let Nevaeh inside the room. Nevaeh bowed thanking him and made her way into the large room. <br/>The room was wall to wall bookshelves, all filled with files, books and maps. In the back in front of a large window over seeing the lake, was a very large light birch desk with brass accents. Sitting in the large chair was her father. He was a heavy set man, darker than Nevaeh with salt and pepper hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a nice casual suit of browns and off white.  Beside him was Nevaeh’s older brother Sven. He was practically her twin except being almost a whole foot taller than her, a bit heavier set and 4 years older. He wore black trousers with suspenders, a red shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. Sven smiled and gestured Nevaeh closer. 	<br/>	“Come check this out. Papa and I are just planning my first business trip on my own.”  Nevaeh came closer in excitement. Their father was a very successful businessman, one of the best merchants in all of the three great walls. Dealing in Fabric manufacturing, cotton, leather, and the finest silks money can buy. His company has a huge contract with the military to make all their uniforms and battle flags. Sven now 20 years old, it was his turn to learn the trade. Nevaeh examined the map and saw it lead past Wall Maria to one of the outer districts. </p>
<p>“Shiganshina District?” Nevaeh asked reading the name off the map. Her father nodded.</p>
<p>“Yup an outer district along the south side of Wall Maria. Probably not the most well off people, but it's a great place to learn how to barter.” Their father said to them. <br/>	“It's a rite of passage to start with one of the outer districts and work your way back to the interior.” </p>
<p>“I leave in about a week, It's gonna be a long trip.” Sven told Nevaeh looking excited. <br/>	“Around eight days to get there, stay a few extra days to do some business and another eight to ten days to get back.” </p>
<p>“You’re going alone?” Nevaeh asked, trying to see if she could tag along. Her brother sighed knowingly. </p>
<p>“Yes.. Why do you want to come with me?” He asked her, already knowing the answer. Nevaeh had been pestering him about joining him on his first business trip by himself. Nevaeh yearned to see more of the world, even if her world was being confined between the Great Three walls. Going to Shiganshina would be the farthest south she could ever go.  </p>
<p>“I would love to. If it’s not too much.” Nevaeh asked, looking at her father hopefully. The older man took a deep breath and knew he couldn’t say no to his little girl. </p>
<p>“I suppose you can go with Sven, we just have to double your supplies.” He said writing things down. Nevaeh jumped with excitement, she hugged her father tight</p>
<p>“Oh thank you Papa! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She cheered with glee. </p>
<p>“Don’t thank me yet. You still have to ask your mother.” He reminded her that he can’t be the only one to sign off her going on this trip. Nevaeh sighed. </p>
<p>“Damn it...and I was late for my lessons today….” Nevaeh sat down on the window ledge. Sven shook his head chuckling. </p>
<p>“How far out did you get?” He asked, knowing exactly what his sister was up to. </p>
<p>“About 15 miles from the outer gate… Iris was able to get from edge to edge in under half an hour. That forest is huge with such tall trees…. She was going so fast..It felt like I was flying.” She explained to them. <br/>	“Then I remembered my lessons and only got here 5 minutes late.” </p>
<p>“Very Impressive, you and Iris make a great team.” Her father said, impressed. </p>
<p>“Will you help convince mother to let me go?” She almost begged her brother and father for help. The two men looked at one another and sighed. </p>
<p>“Neve… There isn’t much convincing momma… she’s got an iron will. Once she decides, she's not changing her mind.” Sven told her. </p>
<p>“I’ll bring it up at dinner. If she says no… that's the answer you have to take.” Her father told her, making Nevaeh sign. </p>
<p>“Alright…” She agreed. “Hopefully she’ll say yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2</p><p>Year 845<br/>Inside Wall Sina, Kaufmann Estate</p><p>Later that night, the Kaufmann family; Nevaeh(16) , Sven (20), their other siblings, Benjamin (12), their three younger sisters Thalia (10), Victoria (7) and AnnMarie(5) and two younger brothers Vincent (7) and Micheal (5); along with their parents, had gathered for a typical evening meal together. The meal was roasted beef with potatoes and vegetables. Once everyone was eating their mother started the conversation. </p><p>“How were your lessons today, children?” She asked the older children. Victoria was first to respond. </p><p>“Mrs. Zachary is very impressed by my diction. She said I’m ahead of  Nevaeh at my age.” She said with a bit of teasing in her voice causing an eye roll from her elder sister. </p><p>“Only because the old crone wants you to tell me that as punishment for being late again.” Nevaeh grumbled under breath. </p><p>“Nevaeh.” Their mother said in a scolding tone. </p><p>“What? It's not my fault that she thinks my siblings’ achievements are going to hurt me. They don't. I’m proud of them. I hope they are smarter than me.” She told them.</p><p>“Nevaeh Iris Van Kaufmann. It is not about hurting your pride it is to remind you that you are an influence on your siblings as the eldest sister.” Her mother told her. <br/>“Punctuality, respect for your elders and a dedication to your studies are all things they will pick up from you. You must learn to abide by those things as it will help you get far in life.”</p><p>Nevaeh went back to eating and went quiet, knowing to not argue with their mother. She was always the black sheep in her mother’s eyes. Her second born out of eight, first daughter out of four and yet, there was always a look of disappointment and contempt in her eyes. There was always this unspoken animosity towards Nevaeh that she could never figure out. <br/>As always her father tried to ease the tension. <br/>“Sven is all set to head out to Shiganshina District next week. Our son’s first business trip.”</p><p>“Oh how exciting, getting to see most of Wall Rose and Wall Maria before you get there.” Their mother praised her eldest child. Her tone and demeanor changed when her focus was on Sven.  Nevaeh sighed and gave a look to her brother. Sven nodded and cleared his throat. <br/>“Yes and I was hoping Neve would come with me as Company.” The look in their mother’s face changed as she glanced at Nevaeh. <br/>“It’s such a long journey and I’ll need someone to talk to.”</p><p>“Plus I think she's restless and seeing more than our little corner of the world would be good for her.” Their father added. <br/>“She will know what's out there and once the wonder is gone, she’ll be satisfied. Won’t you sweetheart?” Nevaeh nodded quickly, this was her one chance. </p><p>“Yeah I will. I want to see more of the world… Once I’ll see it. I’ll be able to focus on here.” She said hoping it would convince her mother. Her mother looked between Nevaeh, Sven and her husband a couple of times. After a moment of silence she sighed. </p><p>“I guess you all have made up your mind.” She looked at Nevaeh. <br/>“Fine. Nevaeh can go with Sven to Shiganshina. If she is on time to all her lessons between now and when Sven is set to leave.”</p><p>“Yes momma I promise. Punctuality.” Nevaeh promised as she was trying to contain her excitement.  The family finished the dinner together and everyone started to head to their separate rooms. As Nevaeh went to her room her mother stopped her.</p><p>“Join me for some tea.” Her mother said to her, not giving her a choice. Nevaeh let out a light sigh and followed her mother to a small room on the first floor of the west wing of the house. Mr. Nikolas was in the room setting up some tea and some shortbread biscuits for the two of them. <br/>“Thank you Mr. Nikolas, you are dismissed.”</p><p>“Thank you Madam, have a good night.” He said as he bowed to her. He turned to Nevaeh and bowed as well. <br/>“Have a good night Lady Nevaeh.”</p><p>“Good night Mr. Nikolas.” Nevaeh curtised to him as he left the two women alone. Nevaeh sat across from her mother as she waited for the tea to cool a little. Her mother took a sip and looked at her daughter as if she was expecting something. </p><p>“How far out did you go today?” She asked her simply. And before Nevaeh could respond she added. <br/>“And don’t lie.” Nevaeh sighed as she sipped her tea. </p><p>“To the end of the forest to the south east and back… about 15 or 20 miles from the outer gate.” Nevaeh said carefully as she saw the anger rise in her mother’s face.<br/>“Nevaeh Iris Van Kaufmann. 20 miles from the outer gate?!” Her mother said, upset and exacerbated. <br/>	“All on your own. What if something happened? What if you had gotten hurt? Or worse, someone had taken you?” Her mother scolded. “You are a young woman of nobility and you need to start acting like it.”</p><p>“Act like it how?  Being prim and proper all the time? Learning just enough of mathematics, literature and the arts to not be stupid but not enough to intimidate noble men?” Nevaeh asked frustrated. <br/>	“To stay all cooped up on the property, never getting to see or experience the world until the day my betrothed comes to claim me? If this is the life of a woman of nobility, then I don’t want it.”  </p><p>“It was the life you were born into. It's the only life you have.” Her mother told her slowly. </p><p>“But it doesn’t have to be. Mother, I want to see what's out there. Beyond our property, beyond Wall Sina.. maybe beyond the walls all together.” Nevaeh declared but her mother scoffed.</p><p>“You’ve been reading those books again haven't you?” She asked as sipped her tea.<br/>	“There is nothing beyond the Walls but endless hordes of Titans.”</p><p>“Ok then can I at least see within the walls? At least see what's around me before I get shuffled to another large manor where my only escape is books.” Nevaeh said to her mother. Nevaeh knew that even though she was 16, her mother was already looking for available suitors to try and win her favor for when she turned 18. Her mother looked at her for a long while before taking a sip of her tea again. </p><p>“I already said that you could go with your brother to Shiganshina District. In that time you will see most of the World around you.” She sets down her cup.<br/>	“But once you return, you will be focused on your studies and truly becoming a Lady of Nobility. Do you understand?”  Nevaeh takes a deep breath and nods. </p><p>“Yes mother I understand.” Nevaeh said, finishing her cup of tea. Her mother nods and pours herself another. </p><p>“Good. Good.” Her mother handed her a plate of the tea biscuits, Nevaeh took two of them. <br/>	“I understand what you are feeling. You are 16 years old. No longer a child but not quite an adult yet. You think you know and understand everything. But you don’t. You will learn the hard way and it will make you wish you didn’t beg to know.” Nevaeh eyed her mother curiously, wondering what in particular she was thinking about. </p><p>After some more tea, the two women parted good night and Nevaeh left to her bedroom upstairs. She changed out of her dress into her nightgown. Her long curly hair was put up in a silk scarf before she snuffed out the light in her room, allowing the glow of the moonlight to fill the dark room. Nevaeh climbed into her large, soft bed and just stared out the window. She watched the stars twinkle in the clear sky, the moon was in a waxing gibbous and would be a full moon in a day or two. Then it finally hit her. In one week she would be going all the way to the outer districts of wall Maria. She will be at least two or three weeks from home for the first time ever and she will enjoy it. She could hardly contain her excitement and knew she was about to start an adventure of a lifetime.  </p><p>During the next several days, Nevaeh and Sven planned which route to Shiganshina they would take. There were several places along the way that they could stay for a day and check out the local area. Once everything was secure, on a beautifully perfect day; the two Kaufmann siblings headed down to Wall Maria. Sven, excited for his first business venture and Nevaeh just happy to see more than their little corner of the world. As the two siblings rode out past the gates of Wall Sina into Ehrmich district, Nevaeh let out a happy sigh. </p><p>“Oh Sven by the way, you owe Daphne a date when we get back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3</p><p>Year 845<br/>
Wall Maria, Shiganshina District </p><p>It took about nine or so days for Nevaeh and Sven Kaufmann to arrive in Wall Maria’s southern district Shiganshina. Stopping every so often so Nevaeh could spend more time enjoying the world around them. The people, the animals, and the land around them that she most likely won’t see again once she returns home. But they soon arrived at their destination less than an hour before sunset, and it was definitely different from the other districts they had been to like Enrmich in Wall Sina and Trost in Wall Rose. This area definitely is not as well off as the others. She saw the people in clothes that were of cheaper material than the ones she and her brother wore. </p><p>“Sven, are we even sure these people will have money to buy our fabrics?” Nevaeh whispered to her brother as they rode through the town to the inn they would be staying at while they were there. Sven looked at his sister as he was thinking the same thoughts. Even doing business with the people of Trost was not as easy as he thought it would be in Enrmich because those people had less than expected but he managed to barter for some fabric sales. He didn’t like convincing people to spend money on some fabric if it meant they couldn’t eat. It didn’t feel right to him. </p><p>“I don’t know. We won’t push sales too hard here. There are others in other towns who can make up the difference on the way home.” Sven said as the two of them arrived at their Inn. Nevaeh nodded as she got off of her horse and glanced at the area around them, Sven going in to check the two of them in. Nevaeh saw some children running and playing, it made her smile. Being mostly on her family property, she always loved seeing children just being carefree. </p><p>“Nevaeh! Come on let's get settled in before dinner.” Sven called out this younger sister. Nevaeh turned and nodded. </p><p>“Coming!” She said as she went to put her horse with her brother’s. Iris nuzzled Nevaeh as she brushed her and gave her some hay, not used to such a tight stable.<br/>
“It's alright girl.. It's just for a few days then we’ll be back on the road.” She said to her black mare gently. Iris neyed at her gently before settling in as the sun began to set. Nevaeh smiled softly as she approached the Inn’s entrance. Her brother stood with an older couple who ran the inn. </p><p>“Hello my dear, you must be Nevaeh. Let me show you to your bedroom dear.” The wife told her. She was probably around Mr. Nikolas’ age. Fairly large with a round gentle face and the gentlest blue eyes Nevaeh had ever seen. White hair that was up in a bun, wearing a light grey dress and an off white apron. </p><p>“Yes thank you.” Nevaeh smiled as she followed the older woman up the stairs to her room. It was much smaller than her room back home, almost the size of Daphne's room in the servant house. It had just a desk and a bed, freshly made and another door on the other side of the room. </p><p>“I hope this will be enough for you my dear. If you want an extra bed moved for you to be more comfortable that can be arranged.” The older woman asked. Yes that bed was exactly half of what Nevaeh’s was back home but she shook her head. </p><p>“That's not necessary ma’am… I will be perfectly comfortable.” Nevaeh smiled at her, putting her satchel down on the bed. The woman smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Of course. Your brother’s room is across the hall. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour and if you want to freshen up a shower is just through that door.” the wife told her, gesturing to the door on the other side of the room.<br/>
“Anything else my dear?” She asked. </p><p>“No I’m good. Mrs?” Nevaeh asked as she turned to face the older woman.</p><p>“Mrs. Koch...but you can call me Etta.” She told Nevaeh kindly as she began to leave her alone to get settled. </p><p>“Thank you Etta.” Nevaeh smiled as she was left alone in the room. Nevaeh took her hair down from the bun it was in on her head to give it some time to breathe. She let her tight curls fall down to her back.<br/>
“Hmmmm I had Daphne wash my hair before I left and it seems to be fine…. I probably last until we get back.” Nevaeh said to herself as she gently scratches her scalp, relaxing herself further.<br/>
As the sun began to set, Nevaeh lit a few candles and closed the window of her room, locking it. There was a light knock on her door in a particular pattern she knew was her brother. Nevaeh walked up to the door and opened it slowly to her brother Sven smiling at her. </p><p>“Hey, Getting settled in ok?” Sven asked her as he checked out her room. </p><p>“Yeah, it's a small room but it's comfortable.” Nevaeh told him. </p><p>“Oh good, well dinner is ready if you’re hungry. Isn’t Mila’s cooking but it's a hot meal.”  He told her, referring to one of their family cooks.<br/>
“Nothing is as good as Mila’s cooking.” Nevaeh chuckled as she followed her brother down to the common area where Mr and Mrs. Koch was serving some stew and bread. </p><p>“Sorry this isn’t as much as you both are used to. We haven’t had guests in a while… and this all we could gather on such short notice.” Etta told the Kaufmann siblings as she gave them the food. Nevaeh and Sven both shook their heads.</p><p>“This is plenty, thank you.” Sven said as he began to eat, he nodded to Nevaeh as she started to eat as well. The four of them ate in a comfortable silence before Mr. Koch spoke first. </p><p>“So what brings couple of Kaufmanns down from the Interior to our humble little district?”  Mr Koch as he sipped his water.<br/>
“I’m sure there are much more interesting places for a pair of nobles to be than Shiganshina.”</p><p>“Fredrick, don’t be so rude.” Etta scolded her husband. </p><p>“It’s no problem Mrs. Koch… Our father is a big player in the textiles industry and I’m learning the business. First sales trip of my career and my sister wanted to join me as she wanted to see outside Wall Sina.” Sven explained. </p><p>“Ah an adventurous young woman you are.” Frederick said to Nevaeh.<br/>
“Be careful with that adventurous spirit of yours.. Could get you into trouble.”</p><p>“Believe me when I say that I am fully aware of that.” Nevaeh chuckled as she ate some of her bread. </p><p>“Well it's good to get that out of your system now rather than later.” Frederick told Nevaeh, his tone shifting.<br/>
“Keeps you from doing something foolish and gets yourself killed.” </p><p>“Frederick.” Etta hissed at her husband before he got up to go outside to smoke his pipe.<br/>
“I am so sorry about my husband.”</p><p>“No it's alright. I’m sure he's talking from experience.” Sven said, finishing his food. Etta sighed and nodded. </p><p>“Our son Fredrick Jr…. he was a very curious boy. Traveled to every town in all three walls by the time he was 21…. But he was hungry for more.. He wanted to see outside the walls.” Etta told them. Nevaeh looked a bit intrigued.<br/>

“Outside the walls? There's nothing but titans.”  Nevaeh stated as she sipped her water. </p><p>“That's what we told him… but he found one of those illegal books… that speak about life before humanity was confined behind these walls. He started going to secret meetings with people who also wanted to see the outside of the walls…. They were planning an expedition like the Scouts do….” Etta sighed.<br/>
“One day he told us he was leaving and didn’t know if and when he’d be back…. It's been almost 7 years…. Nothing yet… All I can assume is that he's been eaten by a titan…”</p><p>“Oh my… I’m so sorry.” Nevaeh told Etta, genuinely sorry for her loss. </p><p>“It’s alright… If I can save another poor soul from the same fate of my foolish boy… Then I will.” Etta said, gathering the dishes. Sven jumped up to help her. </p><p>“Let us clean up. We really don’t mind.” Sven told her looking at his sister to agree. </p><p>“Yes, We’ll clean this up.” Nevaeh said standing up as well. Etta smiled at the two young people. </p><p>“Why thank you both so much. I won’t charge you both for breakfast.” Etta said letting the Kaufmann siblings take the dishes to the kitchen. Nevaeh and Sven rolled up their sleeves and began washing the dishes.</p><p>“What do you think? About what she said?” Sven asked his younger sister after a brief silence. </p><p>“About her son and others going outside the walls on their own? I think it's quite foolish.” Nevaeh said, shrugging her shoulders.<br/>
“If I was going to do a non-military expedition then I’d go with a decent number of fully trained Survey Corps and Military Police members… That's why when we encounter Titans… we have a better chance at survival…” </p><p>“I don’t think that's the point Neva.” Sven sighed.<br/>
“I do worry about you and your desire to explore the world around you.”</p><p>“What? You think I’d go on one of those illegal expeditions? Where there is a zero-percent chance of me ever coming back to tell you about the outside world?” Nevaeh asked, drying her hands. </p><p>“To be honest. I wouldn’t put it past you.” Sven said softly, putting the dishes on the drying rack and drying his own hands.<br/>
“You already sneak out to go miles away from Ehrmich, knowing there was a chance someone would see a young girl alone on her horse and decide to harm you. If you had a chance to see what's out there, would you take it?” Nevaeh bit her lip, trying to figure out a good answer for her brother. She knew he knew her better than anyone. </p><p>“If I was given an opportunity to see what's outside the walls… with a clear plan and precautions… then yes… I would…” She told him.<br/>
“We come from somewhere… Who knows what we are missing just beyond those walls. Maybe it's the secret to the Titans and that's why they keep us here.” Sven shook his head and pats Nevaeh’s head. </p><p>“Well… I guess I’d go with you… Make sure you make it back.” Sven teased, making Nevaeh playfully shove him. The two of them exited the kitchen and headed to their rooms for the night. Nevaeh turned and glanced at her brother as they opened their doors.</p><p>“You mean it Sven? You’d go with me outside the walls?” She asked him.</p><p>“Of course. Can’t let you do something stupid with out me.” Sven smiled at his little sister.<br/>
“Plus… I’d rather not be around momma with you out there.” The two of them chuckled. They said their good nights and retired to their rooms. Nevaeh changed into some sleeping clothes and blew out some of her candles except for one. She sat that one on her desk as she took out her journal from her bag and began to write about her journal about the past few days of her travels. All the places she's seen and wished to go back to.<br/>
As she wrote, Nevaeh kept thinking about the Koch’s son. About the warnings the older couple were trying to instil in her.  </p><p>‘I understand what Mr. and Mrs. Koch was trying to tell me. They simply don’t wish to see someone else suffer the same fate as their son and others foolish enough to sneak outside the walls. But It did the opposite. Now I am more interested in life beyond these walls and hope one day, I will be able to see what is out there. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's everything. We won’t know until we see for ourselves. Perhaps coming on this trip was meant to be.’ </p><p>A big yawn left Nevaeh’s throat as she felt sleep come upon her. With a deep stretch, she closed her journal and blew out the candle before climbing into the bed. It wasn’t as firm as her bed back home, but it's just for a couple of days. A couple of days and then she would be on her way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 4</p>
<p>Year 845<br/>Wall Maria, Shiganshina District </p>
<p>It had been about four days since the Kaufmann siblings had arrived in Shiganshina. Sven was conducting some business, selling some of the fabric samples they had brought with them as well as taking orders for a local seamstress so she could have more for her shop. Sven gave her a good price. He didn’t feel ok with ripping people off, especially people who didn’t have much to give. <br/>	While her brother was conducting business, Nevaeh was exploring the district. Getting to know some of the people and was trying to get her hands on one of those illegal books about life outside the walls. She wanted it so she could understand what people thought was out there, or what about it would make people risk their lives to see it. She had a few at home, but she wanted to know if these were somehow different. She was led to this one merchant who might have what she needed. <br/>As Nevaeh walked down the rows of stalls to the bookseller, something changed in the air. She stopped mid step when a loud noise was heard almost like the largest Thunderstorm anyone has ever heard with a flash of light so bright, it rivaled the sun. Nevaeh managed to move as everyone went to go see what made that noise. Nothing prepared her for what she bore witness to. What appeared to be a titan that stood taller than the nearly 50 meter wall that separated humanity and titans for over one hundred years. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what this Colossal Titan was going to do. The Titan kicked in the outer gate, leaving a massive hole that started to let in smaller titans. The people started to run away in complete panic as the human-like beats came for them. Smashing houses to get to the people inside, grabbing them and eating them whole or tearing them apart limb by limb.<br/>Nevaeh’s main goal, once she snapped out of her initial shock, was to find her brother, make sure he was safe and get out. Her first thought was to head back to the Inn, maybe he had already headed back there after his business dealings. Adrenaline pumping, Nevaeh made a break for the inn. She tried to ignore the screams of the people around her, frightened and horrified. It was hard as she heard the cries of people being grabbed by the titans behind her. She had to keep moving, she couldn’t slow down or risk getting caught. The Inn soon came into view, seemingly untouched. It gave Nevaeh a false sense of relief as she ran inside. The Inn was more deserted than normal. </p>
<p>“Sven?! Mr. Koch?! Etta?! Anyone here?!!” Nevaeh called out as walked around the Common Room. She rushed up the stairs towards her room and checked her brother’s room. He wasn’t there. No one was there. <br/>“Maybe they’ve made it to the gate already… If I go out and get on Iris… Then I can make it too.”  She said to herself heading back downstairs and to the stables in the back of the Inn. When she turned the corner, she came face to face with a titan. Its large eyes stared into her very soul, its breath hot and pungent. Nevaeh held her breath, unsure what to do. If she tries to run, it will grab at her. If she stays still, it will just prolong the inevitable. Trying to think, there was no plan that didn’t involve her dying here alone. With A creek behind her, Etta came out with a shotgun and shot the Titan right in the eye. The beast drew back in pain as steam left its eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t just stand there! Get to your horse and ride your ass out of here!” Etta shouted as she reloaded her gun. </p>
<p>“What about you?” Nevaeh asked as the titan poked its head back in and Etta shot it in the eyes again. </p>
<p>“Girl just go! Live! See tomorrow!” Etta snapped at her. Nevaeh reluctantly nodded and ran through the opening with Etta behind her, loaded to shoot at the titan again. Nevaeh rushed to the stables and saw Iris trying to break out of the stable. Nevaeh calmed her down and got her out as she heard another gunshot. She hops on her trusted mare and bares witness to the titan grabbing Etta and eating her by consuming her top half first. Nevaeh watched in horror as Etta’s blood dripped down the hand of the titan as it gnawed on her bottom half. Iris seemed to understand it was time to go and started riding away without a command from Nevaeh which snapped her back to reality. <br/>Sneaking out the side of the Inn, Nevaeh and Iris snuck through the alley ways carefully to not walk right into another titan. They were crawling everywhere, almost as if they were all waiting for that Colossal Titan to break down the wall. Nevaeh saw a straight path to Wall Maria’s gate. She could make it with Iris’ speed. </p>
<p>“Come on Girl let's go.” Nevaeh commanded and Iris booked it across the city. When a titan got in their path, they managed to dodge by cutting through alleyways only large enough for a horse. Nevaeh could see the gate starting to lower, she was going to be sealed inside. <br/>	“We gotta chance it girl.” Nevaeh said to her horse, but more to herself. With a gentle kick, Iris was charging full speed to the gate from around the east. Dead in its center is where she saw another massive titan out the corner of her eyes , this one’s form seemed covered in protective plates of some kind. Seeing it was getting ready to charge the wall, Nevaeh wasted no more time. Another kick at Iris made the mare pick up her speed even more, getting Nevaeh to the gate as the Garrison Soldiers were aiming their canons at the Armored Titan. Her ears rang as a cannon went off beside her just as she passed them to get through the gate to the ferries that were taking the survivors to Wall Rose. <br/>Nevaeh rode beside the ferries trying to see if her brother was there. A sense of dread filled her heart as she didn’t see him. As her ears recovered from the blast, she turned to what she thought was someone calling her name. Nevaeh whipped her head to the second Ferry and saw Sven frantically waving at her. Relief wasn’t a strong enough word for what she was feeling when she saw Sven’s face. <br/>“Follow the water to Trost! I’ll see you there!” Sven called out to his sister. Nevaeh understood half of what he was saying as her hearing was slowly coming back. She nods and has Iris keep riding just as the Armored Titan broke through wall Maria, letting titans inside the Great Walls. Over a century of false security, was finally broken. </p>
<p>Nevaeh and Iris managed to make it to Trost District right as the ferries did. Nevaeh got off her mare and tried to get her some water and food. Her brave girl was exhausted from pushing her own limits to get Nevaeh to safety. Nevaeh petted Iris as she got some hay for her.</p>
<p>“Good girl… You saved me. My brave, amazing girl.” Nevaeh praised her horse as she got her to some water. </p>
<p>“Neva!” A voice in the crowd of refugees called out causing her to turn. Sven pushed past the other people to get to his sister. Nevaeh rushed and wrapped her arms around her older brother tighter than they’ve ever been. The two held each other so tight, neither would dear to let go. Not another word was spoken, just silent tears, thankful that they both made it out alive.  <br/>		The Kaufmann siblings found a place in Trost to stay for the night after seeing what money Nevaeh had in her bag. Enough for a night or two at this Inn, but they had to share a room. They didn’t care, they had a bed to sleep in and a place to put Iris so she wouldn’t be turned into dinner. Which more than can be said for the dozens of other survivors of Shiganshina, who were going to be sleeping on the streets. <br/>It took a few hours of silence for the realization to come to Nevaeh. She came face to face with Titans. Real Titans. If it wasn’t for Etta and Iris, she would be in some titan’s stomach right now. Shock and relief filled her body at the same time. She made it. She was alive. Sven was alive. But Etta wasn’t. Countless others didn’t make it. What was this going to mean for humanity? Nevaeh was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Sven coming back to their room with some food. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Sven said gently, still making Nevaeh flinch as she came back to the present. </p>
<p>“Hey.” she responded stepping away from the window to her brother. </p>
<p>“Didn’t know if you had an appetite yet but… You need to eat something.” Sven offered her a tray of stew, tea and bread. Nevaeh reluctantly took the tray and started to eat. Even if each bite made her think of the people she witnessed being devoured, she managed to eat half of the food before her body wanted to start rejecting it. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry… I can’t eat anymore.” Nevaeh pushed the tray away and had the tea, hoping to calm her nerves and upset stomach. Sven placed the tray on the floor before wrapping his arms around his little sister.<br/>“I’m sorry… None of this was supposed to happen.” Sven tried to soothe her. Nevaeh shook her head.</p>
<p>“No one could’ve predicted this…. Not a soul.” Nevaeh said, staring into her tea cup.<br/>	“If I hadn’t been searching for those illegal books… We could’ve left this morning like you wanted….”</p>
<p>“Hey come on, stop.” Sven made Nevaeh look at him. <br/>	“It’s not your fault… or my fault… it's just the titan’s fault.”<br/>Nevaeh sighed and put her cup down on the tray. She nodded as she laid down, Sven getting up to turn out the lanterns in the room.  </p>
<p>“What do we do now?” She asked as Sven kicked his shoes off and laid on the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“Make it back home… after that… No idea.” He said with a heavy sigh. Nevaeh nodded and just stared at the ceiling. <br/>Neither Kaufmann sibling slept that night, but neither spoke as well. It was just silence as they both make sense of the events of that day. The two finally passed out from exhaustion a couple of hours before sunrise. They both had breakfast, Nevaeh still barely eating. Once having some energy, the two requested transport to their home behind wall Sina. Because Sven, papers were left at the Inn and only Nevaeh had hers in her satchel. They would have to wait until their parents were notified and clear up that they were indeed people of nobility. It was about four days between Trost and Ehrmich. They hoped it would go by quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 5</p><p>Year 845<br/>Wall Rose, Trost District</p><p> </p><p>The two days the two Kaufmann siblings had to stay in Trost turned into almost a week. Because of all the refugees pouring into Wall Rose, the Garrison was backlogged with processing people. To ration what they had left in terms of money, the two of them took shelter at a refugee camp and used what they had left for transport to Wall Sina. Nevaeh would often sneak out to stay with Iris, as people were eyeing her to either eat or sell, and Sven would join her. Nevaeh didn’t want to admit to her older brother that the other reason why she couldn’t stay with the other refugees from Shiganshina is that their screams from nightmares were triggering her own flashbacks as well. She also refused to sleep, not wanting to see those monsters again. Sven knew she wasn’t sleeping and tried his hardest to take care of his little sister but he felt useless. He was already close to the gate when the titans arrived, he was already ushered out when he saw the titans approaching. He didn’t care, he wanted to go look for his sister but the Garrison soldiers shoved him back and ushered him to the ferry where he waited for what seemed like forever for his sister to at least be in his line of sight. When the ferries started to take off, a sense of dread filled him. ‘What if she didn’t make it out? What if she was killed? What if she was hurt? What if she's dead?’ All played on repeat in his mind. Then, what felt like a miracle, he saw Iris racing down along the river, Nevaeh mounted on her looking around for him. Relief wasn’t a big enough emotion for Sven when he saw his sister was alive and relatively unharmed. That night, he held her so tight. He thought if he let go, she wouldn’t be there anymore. </p><p>	Sven came down to the stable Iris was in, knowing Nevaeh was in there with just a small lantern for light. He had some food for them, it wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. He slowly approached her as she was seemingly just staring into space. Nevaeh was like this a lot as of lately, well more so than usual. Nevaeh was always a dreamer, lost in her own fantasies but this was different. This was something heartbreaking. She looked as if she was trying to still comprehend what happened and it wasn’t making any sense to her. When she was lost in her own thoughts, Sven knew to approach her gently. He slowly sat in front of her and gently touched her arm. Nevaeh flinched and snapped back to reality, blinking a few times as if her brain was trying to make sure this was her own brother in front of her. </p><p>“Hey, I thought you could use something to eat and maybe something warm.” Sven offered the tray of stew, stale bread and water. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Nevaeh said softy, taking the tray. They ate in silence, as they did these days. Sven spoke first. <br/>“So, I talked with another Garrison officer.” He begun,<br/>“Word had gotten to the capital and some supplies are being brought down from Sina to help with the refugees. Maybe Papa will join the other merchants and find us here. He’ll be able to verify that our papers are legit.” <br/>Because of the backlog and people just not wanting to be in the crowded camps, people have been doing anything to speed through transfers to the interior and to the other districts within Wall Rose. Even though the two of them had their papers, stating they were indeed citizens of Wall Sina and of noble blood. But they needed one of their parents to come with verification. </p><p>“Hopefully.” Nevaeh said simply, only eating half her food which made Sven look at her worried. Not eating, not sleeping, isolating herself. He didn’t like this, but he knew he couldn’t force her. She had been through something traumatic, he wouldn’t dare rush her. </p><p>“You ate more than yesterday. I’m proud of you.” Sven praised her,taking the food and setting it to the side. Sven took the blanket he was able to get for them and draped it around them. <br/>	“We should try and rest. Some of the first supplies are coming in the morning, let's hope Papa is among them.” Nevaeh simply nodded and laid next to her brother. He turned the lantern down to a dim glow, being completely in the dark makes Nevaeh anxious now. Sven was quick to nod off, snoring in no time. Nevaeh focused mostly on his breathing and the breathing of Iris beside them. At some point she closed her eyes, letting exhaustion take over. </p><p>In the dead of the night, four men came down to the stable to take Iris. They had their eyes on her for a few days, she was a prized mare worth a lot of money. With people desperate for food, they could even sell her for that and make a quick buck to a butcher if they wanted to get rid of her quickly. As they approached, one threw a bag over Iris’ head which caused her to panic. Nevaeh was the first to awake and Sven right behind her. </p><p>“Hey!” Nevaeh shouted, charging at the men with a pitch fork in the stable. <br/>“Get your hands off my horse!” With her body exhausted, one of the men was able to knock her back and laugh.</p><p>“This mare ain’t yours any more little girl, sorry.” Another man laughed as Sven came up to the men, trying to look non threatening. </p><p>“Listen gentlemen, we can be civil about this. That mare is very important to my sister. What is it you want? Our father is coming into town tomorrow and he has a lot of money. I’m sure we can come up with a de--” Sven was caught off with one of the men punching him in the stomach.    </p><p>“The only deal we are going to make is whether or not you brats keep your lives.” A man, who was the leader, said with a very large knife pointed at Sven.<br/>	“Now you kids are gonna let us walk out here with this beautiful mare and you don’t get your throats slit. How’s that for a deal?” He chuckled darkly before having his boys take Iris, who struggled the whole time. Nevaeh struggled as her body was beyond exhausted but she couldn’t lose her mare. She went to get up, but Sven stopped her. </p><p>“Let me go.” Nevaeh said weakly, her whole body fighting her along with Sven to keep her from moving. </p><p>“You can’t take them on. They’ll kill you.” Sven told her. <br/>	“I’m sorry…” Nevaeh struggled as much as Iris did. She put her fingers to her lips to whistle at her horse. Iris reeled back from the four men and proceeded to kick and stomp on them, this awoken something inside Nevaeh. No matter what, she had to fight. No matter who was the enemy, she had to fight and win. <br/>Without a word, Nevaeh smiled for the first time in days, picked up the pitch from the ground and with this new found strength charged at the man who was about to stab Iris. She knocked the knife out of his hand and smacked him with the metal end of the pitch fork. One of his partners tried to grab her from behind but she stabbed his foot and punched him in the face with all her strength before swiping him with the pitch fork. She picked up the other man’s knife and got the hood and ropes off of Iris. One of the men groaned as he got off the ground panting.</p><p>“You crazy bitch… Its just a fucking horse.” He said as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding. </p><p>“To a bastard like you… She is just a horse… a commodity.. Something for you to just take and sell to desperate people…” Nevaeh approached him, knife in her hand.<br/>“To me… she is worth more than what you bastards would’ve sold her for… and I would do anything to get her back…. That horse saved my life… she's the reason I’m even here talking to a piece of low life trash such as you.” </p><p>“Step back bitch… or I’ll…” The man swallowed thickly from the dark aura coming from Nevaeh, she wasn’t cowering from him like a woman usually would.  </p><p>“Or you’ll what? Kill me?” Nevaeh laughed madly at this man. <br/>“I’ve survived a titan invasion… Do you think I’m afraid to die by the hands of a man?”  She asked with her head cocked to the side with a wide grin. The men all backed away from her, as Garrison officers came over with Sven. He had rushed to get help and he was relieved that his sister was seemingly fine, but these men were now scared of her. </p><p>“What's going on here?” One of the Garrison soldiers asked approaching them. Nevaeh seemed to relax physically, her entire demeanor changed to that of a frightened little girl. </p><p>“T-These men were trying to steal my horse…I was just trying to defend myself..” She told the soldiers who went up to these men and arrested them. </p><p>“Good thing you weren’t hurt. These men have been leaving bodies even before the walls sealed up.” The soldier said, letting Nevaeh take Iris back over to Sven who wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“You ok?” Sven asked, looking her over. Nevaeh nodded at her brother softly.</p><p>“I’m fine… I think I’m finally tired.” Nevaeh told him. Sven looked at her worriedly but nodded. </p><p>“Come on, I found another place to sleep with Iris. Let me just grab a couple things of hay.” Sven kissed the top of her head and did just that. <br/>The Kaufmann siblings managed to sleep well into the early morning in their new spot. Sven was the first to awake and was just happy to see Nevaeh sleeping. The shift he saw in his sister last night was terrifying to him and he tried to just chalk it all up to sleep deprivation. Nevaeh was lightly snoring and it gave Sven a sense of relief. Maybe once they were home in their own beds, it would make things a lot easier. <br/>	In the late morning, Sven and Nevaeh with Iris in tow, went down to the marketplace of Trost in hopes that they would spot either their father or one of his workers who knew them. It was pretty crowded with all the people desperate for supplies and the Garrison soldiers trying to contain the lines of refugees and natives alike. Walking along the perimeter of the place allowed them to get a better view of all the Merchant carriages lined up to make some extra money in an unfortunate situation. It made Nevaeh a bit sick to see this. <br/>Nevaeh was pulled out of her trance with Sven pulling on her sleeve and pointing on towards a large carriage with their family crest on it. A sense of relief washed over them as they rushed over to the carriage. </p><p>“Neve, I think I see Nathaniel. Papa must be here with him.” Sven told his sister as he raised his hands to call out to a man who was about ten years older than Nevaeh, short blonde hair under a cap and a light complexion. <br/>	“Nathaniel!!” Sven called out making the man look around in search of the voice calling out his name. When Nathaniel spots the siblings he smiles and waves them down before going out of their sight. When the siblings got close to the carriage, Nathaniel came up to them looking the two of them over. </p><p>“Well I’ll be damned. You two are just a sight for sore eyes. Come sit sit.” Nathaniel said having two chairs pulled out for them, putting Iris with the horses they brought so she could eat. <br/>	“You have no idea how much of a relief it is to see you two with my own eyes.” Nathaniel said as he brought over water for Sven and Nevaeh. </p><p>“Trust us… It's a bigger relief seeing a familiar face.” Sven said with a smile. <br/>	“Is our father here with you?”</p><p>“Yes, he is checking the refugee camps for you two. I had Misha go find him and tell him that you’re here.” Nathaniel smiled, his gaze turned worried as Nevaeh was barely speaking. Looking as if she was staring in at nothing. Lost in her own head. <br/>	“Lady Nevaeh? You alright Darlin’?” Sven shakes his head.</p><p>“She went through more than I did…. I’m not quite sure what… since she doesn’t want to talk about it… but she's been like this for days now…. Last night was the first time she's slept in the past week. I’m sure her body is just exhausted.” Sven said, not entirely confident in his diagnosis of his sister’s mental state. Nathaniel sighed, he didn’t know if he could understand the horrors the two of them had witnessed, especially Nevaeh. </p><p>	After a few moments, Joseph Rosewood-Kaufmann came rushing towards his carriage and saw his oldest children in complete disbelief but a weight left his face once he got closer to his children. </p><p>“Nevaeh… Sven!” He called out, the two of them shot their heads up and saw their father. Nevaeh stood up slowly and looked almost as if she couldn’t fully process that her own father was in front of her. Joseph went up and hugged his children tightly. <br/>	“My children… oh thank god… you two are alive.” He kissed their faces as he was in complete tears. Nevaeh slowly wrapped her arms around her father as the realization finally sat in. </p><p>She was going home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>